Total Cartoon Island
by Robotrip3000
Summary: Welcome to the Total Cartoon Series! Where 24 contestants battle for 1 million dollars. Their will be drama, romance, face-plants, and more anger! Read as 24 contestants, including Twilight, Rainbow, and Spike, and other famous cartoons battle it out for 1 million dollars. Who do you place your bets on? Find out who will win in Total...Cartoon...Island!
1. Contestants

"Hello and welcome to Total Cartoon Island!" the host said. The host was a human and he was excited! " My name is Lewis and we are bringing 24 contestants! We'll divide them on each team untill the merge! But only one winner will be able to win one million dollars!" the host finish.

"Our first cartoon players are from Phineas and Ferb!" A boat appeared and their were three cartoons: Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. The got off their boats and they bowed/curtised to Lewis. "It's a pleasure to be here in this...what is this?" Isabella asked, looking at the island.

"No idea." Lewis admitted and laughed, "Just stand over there." The three nodded and they went to the corner of the farest dock. "Next up: Regular show." Lewis said. Three next three cartoons were: Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby. "Awwww yeah ya!" They said and they high fived, but Benson sighed in fustration. "Can't believe I'm stuck with idiots." Benson said blankly. "Just stand next to them." Lewis pointed at Phineas and them. They nodded and they walked to the new people.

"Next: Adventure Time!" Lewis said happidly. A boat came in with with three cartoons: Finn, BMO, Marceline. They got off the boat and they were pumped...except for Marcy. "This is totally awesome!" Finn said happidly. "Yeah man!" BMO agreed. "Whatever." Marcy said, rolling her eyes. "Over there new victims." Lewis said. "What?" "Nothing." Lewis answered for Finn. They shrugged and stood next to the other cartoons.

"And then their's My Little Pony!" Lewis said. A boat came in showing Spike, Twilight, and Rainbow. "Look Twilight! An Island." Spike pointed out. "It's not the Island on the brocheur, but it's something." Twilight said. "I don't get it." Rainbow admitted. "I'll tell you what we'll do after everybody comes in. Go stand over there." Lewis pointed, and they followed his command.

"Next cartoon: Chowder!" Lewis said. The boat came in with Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola. "AAAAAHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Chowder pleaded. "But Chowder-!" "Ub-ub-ub! Corner!" Lewis ordered. The two ran to the corner while Gorganzola walked to Lewis. "Welcome to my world." Gorganzola said, then walked past him. "Amazing World of Gumball everyone!" Lewis introduce. The boat came and brought Gumball, Darwin, and Anais.

"Dude! This place is huge!" Darwin said amazed. "it's as big like the sewers we accidently fell in." Gumball said. "Let's just get this over with." Anais said, then pulling the idiots to the corner. "Fairly Oddparents! Sad we had to turn the faries into humans." Lewis said disappointed. Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy all appeared from the boat. "Ha! Look at this Timmy! Cheese!" Cosmo said happidly, then trying to eat Panini alive.

"Get off of me!" Panini ordered, and pushing away Cosmo. "Next: Fosters Home Imaginary Friends!" Lewis said. The boat showed up with with Bloo, Mac, Frankie. "Blue, I told you _not _to sign us up for this!" Mac said fustrated. "Not to worry. It will be a breeze." Bloo said chill. "Right..." Mac said sarcasticly. "Alright Campers. Welcome to Total Drama Island." Lewis introduce. "Yeah yeah. Get to the point." Marcy said impatient.

"Alright then. Follow me." Lewis said, his frown appearing. They followed him to a very old porta-poty and the Campers frowned. "This is the intermission room. If you really want to express something, admit something you did, or take anything off your chest, here it is." Lewis said.

**000**

**"This is so old! And...is that PEE?!" Mac asked in fear.**

**000**

"Now, we shall split you up in teams. The first team has the following people: Phineas, Rigby, Rainbow Dash, Panini, Gorgonzola, Anais, Cosmo, Darwin, Bloo, Twilight Sparkle, BMO, and Frankie. Your Team Clockwise. Which leaves Ferb, Isabella, Benson, Mordecai, Finn, Marceline, Spike, Chowder, Gumball, Wanda, Timmy, and Mac on Team Bombers." Lewis finish.

**000**

**"We get Clockwise," says Bloo, "and ****_they _****get Team Bombers?! That's so unfair!"**

**000**

"We got cabins for only genders. So girls go to your left, and boys go to the right of their cabins. We don't want any...uh..._things _to happen. So prepare for your challenge tommorow." Lewis said.

* * *

**(In the boy's cabins/Cabin 2)**

"Great...I'm stuck with idiots here." Benson said. "I'm not stupid!" Finn yelled. "Whatever." Benson says, than puts his luggage under his bunk bed. Flapjack walks to Chowder and holds out his hand. "Hello! I'm Spike." Spike introduce. "Chowder. And are you made of spikes?" Chowder asked. "No. I'm named _after _a Spike...I think." Spike said with a smile. "Ooohhh. Alright then." Chowder said with a smile.

"And I'm Cosmo-WHAAA!" Cosmo screams, falling onto the floor - from the top bunk - with no wings. Mordecai and Finn laughed at him at his faliure. "It's not nice to laugh at people!" Spike said. "Yeah yeah..." Mordecai waves at him to ignore him. Finn walks away, still laughing.

**(In the boy's cabins/Cabin 1)**

"Makes no sense. I lose my buddy, and I'm stuck here with these people." Gumball says sadly, tossing his luggage on the top bunk. "I'm sure it's not that bad." Mac says, putting his luggage on the botton bunk. "Man...I wish I wasn't here." Timmy said sadly. Ferb didn't say a word, but toss his luggage on the bottom bunk. "Hey...what's your name?" Timmy asked. "Ferb." he says, unlocking his luggage.

"Alright then Ferb. Think you gonna win?" Timmy mocks, but Ferb didn't say another word, but moving his same original clothes he always wears. "Cool." Timmy said, then getting on the top bunk.

**(In the girl's cabins/Cabin 2)**

Panini was unpacking, and Rainbow came into her view. "Hey." Panini said, not even looking at her. "Hi. Just wanted to say that, and to say that you should stay out of my way." Rainbow says. "I don't have to. You'll just fail yourself." Panini said, finally looking at her. Rainbow mumbled under her breath, and Marcy was slowly playing her bass. "You play that a lot?" Frankie asked, putting her luggage on the bottom.

"Yeah. When I was born in the Nightosphere, my dad gave me this for my birthday." Marcy said, swinging her axe-like barely dodge the swing in a panic. "You should watch where you swing." Frankie warned. "Psh. Sure." Marcy said.

**000**

**"'You should watch where you swing that'," Marcy mocks Frankie voice, "she should watch what she say."**

**000**

**(In the girl's cabins/Cabin 1)**

"Hello. Names Isabell." Isabella said with a smile. "I'm Wanda." The fairy said, holding out her hand. They shook hands, but not before Anais comes in from her top bunk. "I'm Anais." the pink bunny introduced. "Your so cute!" Isabella said, then tried to get a hold of her, but it slipped out of her grasp. "Not in the mood for hugs." Anais said, then gets right back up to her bunk.

"See you tommorow?" Wanda asked. "Tommorow." Isabella said. They both greet each other with smiles and both went to their seprate bottom bunks.

* * *

**HEY! Let's recap the teams!**

**Team Clockwise: Phineas, Rigby, Rainbow Dash, Panini, Gorgonzola, Anais, Cosmo, Darwin, Bloo, Twilight Sparkle, BMO, Frankie**

**Team Bombers: Ferb, Isabella, Benson, Mordecai, Finn, Marceline, Spike, Chowder, Gumball, Wanda, Timmy, Mac**

**See ya on Chapter 2!**


	2. I believe I can dive!

"CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!" Lewis yelled. The campers groaned in frustration and they slowly left their cabins. "This...is _way _early than expected." Spike said, yawning at the pause. "So...tired." Chowder said, and quickly face-planted onto the ground to get some sleep. "I had my sleep. And now, we shall conquer the challenges!" Finn said.

**000**

**"How does that guy find his energy?!" Spike asked, having sags under his eyes.**

**000**

"Welcome to your first challenge Campers." Lewis said with a smile, "From the challenge from the show Total Drama Island, you shall jump from this mountain into the circle. If you miss, say hello to the sharks." Lewis said. One of the sharks from the bottom of the land and pointed at his mouth, showing he was hungry. "Isn't that dangerous?" Frankie asked. "Yes...yes it is." Lewis said.

"What happens if we say no to this?" Gumball asked. "You shall wear a hat, showing that you are a coward and will immediately be sent to the Elimination Center." Lewis said. Chowder gulped and Spike shivered...well...everybody did that. "Are you kidding?! That's dangerous! We could be killed!" Bloo yelled. "Patience." Lewis said, "Now jump in the pool, will ya?"

"Who goes first?" Darwin asked. "Good question my fellow fish. Since you asked so nicely, your team shall go first." Lewis said with a smile. Everybody in his team glared at him with anger.

**000**

**"This is why fish shouldn't talk." Panini said with anger.**

**000**

"All in favor fish goes first?" Panini asked. "I..." Everyone in Team Clockwise agreed. "What?! I'm sorry!" Darwin pleaded, but was sent 100ft down from the mountain and landed safely in the circle. He swam up to the surface and barfed up some water.

**000**

**"I said I was sorry!" Darwin said.**

**000**

"Hmm," Phineas hummed to himself, "Maybe if we get the momentum right, we could alter the angle and no matter what happens, we land safely in the-" "Yeah yeah, jump in nerd." Rainbow Dash said, pushing him in the water, and making him land safely in the circle. "Um, Mr. Lewis, I am a video game and not allowed in water." BMO said. Lewis scratched his chin and shrugged. "Alright, you don't count." Lewis said.

Frankie hadn't move and she watch the others jump. "Um, you do realized you have to jump in as well, right?" Anais said. "I don't have to jump in." Frankie said, watching Rigby fall outside of the circle and almost being eaten by the shark. "Uh, yeah, you do." Anais said. Twilight brought out her magic and hovered her out to the circle. "Have fun!" Twilight said. She released Frankie and she landed outside the circle.

"Yeah! My turn to fly down!" Rainbow said. "Fly and you will be disqualified and will be sent home." Lewis said. Rainbow muttered to herself and she fell down, only to barely make in the circle and almost eaten by a shark. "What is wrong with you?!" Rainbow yelled. Twilight jumped and, of course, landing in the circle. Once she was on land, Frankie stared her down.

**000**

**"Unicorns, tsk, they think their all special," Frankie said, crossing her arms, "I'll teach her a lesson once I'm through with her."**

**000**

"Alright, Team Bombers is next. And, Team Clockwise, 9/11, good job." Lewis congratulated. "11, I thought their was 12 of us." Panini said. "BMO wasn't aloud in water, and Frankie and Rigby missed." Lewis finished and everyone on the team stared at the two. "Not my fault the unicorn missed." Frankie said. "Oh yeah, it was totally your fault." Darwin said with a sly smile.

"As much as I hate to say it, but I agree with the fish." Rigby said. "At least I tried!" Frankie yelled. "No you didn't, I had to use my magic to push you off." Twilight said. "He didn't try!" Frankie tried to say to Rigby. "Yeah he did." Everyone on his team said. Frankie sighed in frustration and mumbled to herself something that wasn't understandable.

Team Bomber was the most funniest thing ever. Gumball tried to do his signature: The Swan, but end up face planting so hard on the water, you can hear a loud _SPLAT _and him sinking into the circle. He didn't fall through the water, he just stopped mid-way when he hit the water and sinked. When he regained his focus, he swam to shore.

**000**

**"That...had to hurt...like _bad._" Spike said.**

**000**

**Rainbow was laughing so hard she fell off the toilet.**

**000**

**"Woah...hey Muscle Man, remember this when we saved you from Death?" Mordecai said.**

**000**

**"That had to hurt like crazy bad." Marceline said.**

**000**

**"Life Lesson: Never belly-flop." Finn said to himself.**

**000**

**"People just never learn when they aren't suppose to land like that." Wanda said.**

**000**

"Woah...luckily we got this on film!" Lewis said. Besides that, the only people who missed were Ferb, Timmy, and Benson who failed. "Sorry Bombers, but you are going to the Elimination Center!" Lewis said. Team Bomber sighed and Team Clockwise cheered for joy. "Eliminate who goes home tonight." Lewis said and walked back to his trailer.

* * *

**(At the Elimination Ceremony...)**

"Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony." Lewis says, "You will have to choose between who stays, and who goes. So pick your votes!"

**000**

**"Mac." Spike says.**

**000**

**"Spike. He's a dragon for crying out loud!" Mac says.**

**000**

**"Sorry Ferb." Isabella says.**

**000**

**"Ferb, of course! He's the silent type who should go." Gumball says.**

**000**

**"Marceline, I just have a really weird feeling she is not going to be the nice type." Mordecai says.**

**000**

**"Sorry Finn, but I need this money." Marceline says.**

**000**

**"Finn..." Benson said blanky.**

**000**

**"Ferb. I may not know him, but he's untrustworthy." Timmy says.**

**000**

**"Ferb. Seems like a nice guy, but since he so...silent. I don't know if I can trust him." Finn says.**

**000**

**"Finn. Because if he can jump a 100ft mountain and not be scared at all, he's considered as a threat." Wanda says.**

**000**

**"Me! Because I can do anything!" Chowder says.**

**000**

**"..." Ferb does not need such nonsense. But...he shall vote on Finn.**

**000**

"All right! The people who are safe and has only one vote are...Spike...Mac...Isabella...Gumball...Mordecai. ..Marceline...Chowder...Wanda...and Timmy." Lewis finish. The people who were called and stood next to him. "What do we win?" Timmy asked. "Huh? Oh yeah! The people who are called recieve a piece of candy called peppermint. Whoever has the most votes can't come back..._ever!_" Lewis said "ever" with a dramatic effect.

"Benson. Come up on here." Lewis said with a smile. Benson rolled his eyes and grabbed the peppermint. "All we have is Ferb and Finn. Ferb...your the quiet type and look very suspicious. Finn, your bravery caused you here, and it looks like your in deep trouble. But...who is in more trouble to be kicked out of the Island on boat?" Lewis asked. Finn gulped in fear and Ferb stared.

"The person who is staying is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Finn. Ferb, your out!" Lewis said like he was the baseball player. Ferb didn't make any emotion, he just packed his luggage and left.

* * *

**(Outside the boy's cabin...)**

Spike was making his way to the cabin, but was blocked off by Mac. "Sup? I'm Spike!" Spike says, waiting for a hand-shake. "Hi! I'm a boy who loves princesses and magical horses!" Mac said sarcastically. "You too? I thought I was the only one-" "No! I don't trust you dragon! You better stay out of my way!" Mac said angrily. "Jeez...who let you out of the house?" Spike says, trying to walk past him, but was yanked back and thrown to the ground.

"Hey? What's your problem?!" Spike asked. "You! I don't care if you had a freaking army, just leave now, or suffer my wrath!" Mac yelled. "Well, excuse me for trying to be nice to you." Spike yelled back. Mac stomped away and left Spike confused. "Someone should really take you to therapy." Spike said to himself and walked to his cabin.

* * *

**(Outside the girls cabin...)**

"I have to say...one of the most dangerous talents yet." Anais said to Panini. "Trick question: who is the most cutest boy here?" Panini asked. "If you take off the stupidity, I'd say Cosmo." Anais admitted. "Chowder..." Panini said loud enough for Anais to hear. "Him? I expected you to say that dragon. What was his name again? Spike?" Anais suggested.

"I do _not _like him." Panini said, anger rising through her veins. "Oh...I see." then Anais giggled to herself. "What?! You thought I like him?! That's so...Eugh. He's a dragon!" Panini said. "And your a bunny. What's the diff?" Anais asked. "Watch your back." Panini said. "_Sure..._and you think I was crazy." Anais said. "Sometimes I wonder why I came here." Panini said.

"Maybe for the-" "Don't you _dare _finish that!" Panini warned Anais. "Or what? Your going to hurt me?" asked Anais, "Nice try, but I know who you like now." Panini's cheeks actually grew red in frustration! That...or she really likes him. "Oh...what's this? Is that a blush I see?" Anais asked. Panini felt like punching her, but she will only know what to come when your about to fight a 7 year old girl who actually can feed herself and brothers.

"See you and your crush later!" Anais taunted and Rabin the cabin. Panini sighed in anger and got into her bunk. She slept a few minutes later.


	3. Let's go huntin' for some food!

"Hmm...what to do. What to do." Lewis said to himself. "Something that will get my ratings...bizzar." "Sup." said a voice. Lewis turned around and saw his good ol' crazy pal, Joe. He was tall, and a muscualr dude, and the best chef friend you could ever have; but the worst cooker when it comes to camps, schools, and prison. "Joe! How you been?" asked Lewis. "Not bad, actually. So...what's the next challenge?" asked Joe. "No idea." admitted Lewis. "Well, I'm hungry. I'mma bake some goods." Joe said. Lewis smiles than appear on his face. "No, don't." ordered Lewis. "I have a plan."

* * *

**(Lunch)**

"Man, I'm _starving!_" said Bloo. "So am I." admitted Spike. "Hey! Where's the food?!" asked a yelling Timmy. "I'm starving here!" "That's the challenge today!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to the door and saw Lewis. "What challenge?" asked Wanda. "Joe, my favorite chef, has stached the food in a cave. Your team has to retrieve the food and bring it back to us to see if it's the same food he made. If not, you must go back and search again. If it is, you win free dessert!" Lewis said with a smile.

"And what's in the cave?" asked Frankie. "Oh, just the usual. Bigfoot, Sasquatch, a giant bat-" _"A GIANT BAT?!" _yelled everyone. "Eeyup. Now go hurry up if you want to eat my fellow campers!" Lewis said. The team ran outside into the wilderness, no questions asked.

**000**

**"It's alright really, I see this stuff all the time." Finn says.**

**000**

**"What kind of sick coach is he?!" asked Spike. "All I want to eat is Gemstones! How bad can he possibly be?!"**

**000**

**"I'm no chef here," said Phineas. "but I think the food isn't going to last in the forest."**

**000**

**(Team Bombers)**

Team Bombers left in a hurry and found a random cave. "Alright." said Gumball. "Who wants to go in?" "I can." Isabella said. She did a cart-wheel inside the cave, only to be kicked out by a freaking bear. "RUN!" yelled Spike. Everyone flee'd the area in fear and the bear made a loud roar...then to scratch his chin.

**(Team Clockwise)**

"Are you sure were going the right way?" asked Darwin. "Of course! I did most of my caculations in my head. This is a breeze." Twilight said. "And if your caculations are wrong, maybe we can vote you off if we lose." Marceline said with a sly smile. "I'm never wrong." Twilight countered. "I think I'm gonna go with the pony on this one." Anais said. "Whatever." Marceline said. They approach the cave a few moments later and most of them stop when they saw a sasquatch living in a cave.

"Hmm...maybe if we stay quiet, it can't hear us?" Rigby suggested. "Or we can fight it!" Rainbow suggested and tried to fight it, but only to be pulled by Panini. "We are _not _going to fight that thing, Dash." Panini said, pulling Rainbow with ease. "Fine." Rainbow muttered. "Maybe, one of us sneaks in and grab the food!" said Darwin. "Your right." said Frankie, now ready to push Darwin. "Go in." She gave a hard push on Darwin and he almost woke up the sasquatch.

He quietly stepped past him, only to make the "ear-ey" sound each step he takes. "Why are you making that noise?!" Bloo whispered. "I do that when I'm scared!" Darwin whispered back. "Then stop being scared." Gorgonzola said. Darwin covered his mouth and quietly passed the sasquatch. He saw something shine in the distance, and his fear was gone. He quietly ran to the dish and saw a dish that had turkey legs and a few gems.

"I got it!" Darwin mouthed quietly. "Then hurry up!" Bloo mouthed back. Darwin quietly ran back and accidently stepped on a twig. The sasquatched quikly opened his eyes in anger and roared the team away.

**(Team Bombers)**

They went back to the cave once again and saw the bear to be asleep. "Okay, who's going in now?" Spike asked. "I'll go!" Finn said as he jumped in to the cave. For such a dude with noodle arms, he is kind of athletic. He succesfuly jumped past the bear and grabbed the food without getting a good look at what it is. He jumped back and Isabella was in a rush to win this thing. "Come on!" she said.

They rushed back and once they made it, Team Clockwise made it back first. "Did we lose?" Chowder asked. "E-nope! You guys win!" Lewis said. Team bombers cheered and Team Clockwise was ticked. "But we made it here first!" Bloo complained. "Yeah, you did. But the one problem is Spike. His favorite food is gems. Now check your plate." Lewis said. They looked at the plate and it had a few turkey legs and gems.

"Start voting tonight Team Clockwise! And as for Team Bombers, dessert is in the lunch room." Lewis said. Team Bombers cheered and ran into the lunch room.

* * *

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

"Alright campers, pick your votes!" Lewis said.

**000**

**"That purple unicorn! Her fault for sense of directions." Rigby says.**

**000**

**"If I vote for myself...would I still be in?" Cosmo asked.**

**000**

**"I would have to vote for the unicorn because of her sense of directions." says Anais. "But...Darwin was the one who got the food. Hmm..."**

**000**

**"I would have to go for the unicorn. No offense, but I had to get the food because of her." Darwin said.**

**000**

**"Oh, how I miss my Chowder." says Panini. "But...Darwin. He's the one who got the food."**

**000**

**"I may be a robot...and not able to eat...but I would have to choose the unicorn." BMO said.**

**000**

**"Darwin! Of course! He's the one who got the food." Rainbow said.**

**000**

**"I'm under so much stress since Bloo lied to me about this vacation." said Frankie. "But...at least I get out of work. And to vote off? Darwin."**

**000**

**"Well, it's not the unicorn's fault for directions, and Darwin is a pretty nice guy. Maybe I should pick Cosmo..." Phineas says.**

**000**

**"And it's down to me." said Gorgonzola. "Of course, I know at least half of them pick Darwin, and the other half picked that stupid unicorn. But...my vote would be-"**

**000**

"When I call your name, please grab your marshmellows." Lewis said. "Plus, who ever has the most votes will have to go to the dock of shame and never come back..._ever!_" Lewis said.

"Rainbow...Frankie...Gorgonzola...Chowder...Panini ...Anais...Cosmo...Rigby...Phineas...and BMO." Lewis said. They all grabbed their marshmellows and waited for them to be kicked out. "So...Darwin, you were the one who grabbed the food and blamed it on you. And Twilight, your sense of directions caused you and your team to fail. But which of you is going in that direction?" Lewis pointed at the boat.

"The person who is leaving is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...no one! Because it's a tie!" Lewis said. Both Darwin and Twilight gasped in fear as Lewis smiled. "I never thought I have to use this, but since were on a low budget, you guys are gonna be sent out into the wild being chased by Joe. Whoever is caught first, or doesn't make it back to the camp loses." Lewis said. Joe came in with a hockey mask and a chainsaw as he started it up. "You guys might want to run." Lewis said. Both Darwin and Twilight ran in fear and into the forest.

Once they made it in, Twilight and Darwin were tired. "Well...lets see...who makes it out alive." Darwin says. "Agreed. May the best mare win." Twilight said. "You mean man." Darwin said. "Whatever." Twilight said playfully. They both shook hands/hoofs and they smiled. But once they finished the hand/hoof shake, a chainsaw was heard. "Well, gotta go!" Twilight said and took off. Darwin did the same, but hid in the bushes. He heard stomps and Darwin had to cover his mouth from breathing.

The sound stops...and it was quiet not including the wind, bushes, and trees. But since the wind was loud enough for Darwin to breath, Joe continued walking. He sighed in relief and tried to make it back to camp.

Twilight, however, wasn't doing any better than she thought she did. She tried hiding into a tree, but was seen dead ahead by Joe. He cut off the tree, making Twilight jump for mercy. Luckly, she landed right behind Joe and he was actualy looking for her. She stumbled her way up and tried to run back to the camp, but was caught by Joe and he started to chase her down. She ran for her life and saw th camp dead ahead...along with Darwin running to it.

She ran faster than she ever could imagine and caught up with Darwin, but he jumped right before Twilight was yanked by the neck of Joe. "And Darwin wins!" the intercoms said. Darwin yelled into the sky in victory. "Looks like the dock of shame awaits." the intercom said again. Joe let go of her and she slowly walked back to the dock of shame.

**000**

**"Well, that didn't go as plan. And it certainly wasn't smart. But my only choice now is either Spike or Rainbow to win this, even if Spike is on a different team." Twilight said. "Well, good luck to you both."**

**000**

"Well, looks like the smartest of the group just lost the game." Lewis said. "But, up next, they shall sing untill they reach the top! But, who will win? Find out on the next chapter on Total...Cartoon...Island!"


	4. Cartoon Idol part 1

Spike woke up before any dude did, and...he can't go back to sleep, so he got up and strolled into the woods. "Hey!" Spike heard. He turned and saw Gumball fully awake. "Sup man." Spike said. "Didn't catch your name yet." Gumball said. "Spike. Name's Spike." the dragon introduce. "Gumball. Nice to meet you." the blue cat said. They both shook hands, but Spike had an idea. "Hey, I got an idea!" Spike said.

"And what is that?" Gumball asked. "How about we have an alliance?" Spike suggested. "Alliance? Doesn't that always end badly?" Gumball asked, but Spike shook his head. "Naw, man. We can be like a good alliance and protect the people who actually deserve to stay in the game!" Spike said. Gumball rubbed his chin, then gave a nod. "Alright, but don't we need one more person?" Gumball asked.

Spike rubbed his chin as well and shrugged as he said "How about Timmy? He seems like a nice dude." Spike said. "How are we gonna get him in our alliance?" Gumball asked. "I don't know, but whatever this challenge is, we can try to convince him to join us!" Spike said. "Alright, it's a deal." Gumball said, but behind the bushes were Panini and Anais. "I told you they were bad!" Panini whispered.

"They seem pretty calm to me." Anais whispered back. "We need to stop them from eliminating people!" Panini said. "I still think you brought me here to spy on the crush of yours." Anais said. "I do _not _have a crush on him!" Panini whispered with anger. "Right..." Anais stretched the word. "CAMPERS!" the intercom yelled. "MEET US AT THE CAMP!" "Well, looks like we got another challenge." Spike said. "Wonder what it is..." Gumball said.

"It's Lewis." Spike answered. Gumball made a small chuckle and they ran back to the camp. "Come on!" Panini said. They left the area and followed the two.

* * *

Once they made it, Lewis was filled with smiles. "Hello everyone!" Lewis said. "Can you hurry up please?" Frankie asked. "Looks like little Miss Party Pooper decides to go first in a singing contest." Lewis said. "A what?" Gumball asked. "A singing contest. You guys must pick a song from this top hat." Lewis said as he brought out a hat.

"If we win?" Gumball asked. "No elimination, but remember this: their will be a twist coming up. Just warning ya." Lewis said. "Rules?" Mordecai asked. "You must pick six people to sing. It's kind of like a tournament. Last person with good singing skills in it for the team." Lewis said. "How much time?" Wanda asked. "Until tonight, so hurry up." Lewis said. The team spread out and...discussed things.

**(Team Bombers)**

"Okay, who's going first?" Mordecai asked. "Obviously not me." Benson said. "That's because you got no skills!" Marceline said. "Ooooooooohhh! She owned you man!" Mac said. "And I'm sure you can't sing as well, missy!" Benson said. "I think you haven't seen my bass-axe yet." Marceline said. "Come on guys! Who's going?" Spike asked. "I have stage-fright." Mac said.

"I thought you hated me." Spike said. "I was stressed out because of Bloo." Mac said. "Right..." Spike said sarcastically. "I can go." volunteered Isabella. "You do have skills, right?" Gumball asked. "You think I don't?" Isabella asked. "No! I was just wondering-" "You think boys are better than girls?" Isabella interrupted. "No! I just thought-" "Dudes are better?" Isabella interrupted again. "Forget it. Apparently, girls are more uptight then men." Gumball said.

"How _dare _you!" Isabella said. Mordecai and Finn laughed at Gumball's joke. "Alright, it's Isabella, and who else?" Spike asked. "I could." Finn said. "Alright, and?" Spike continued. "Maybe I could." Gumball said. "I guess I'm going as well." Spike said. "And me." Marceline said. "Might as well." Timmy said. "Alright! That's six people!" Spike said. Before they could walk off, Chowder got a hold of Spike.

"Hey, could you do something for me?" Chowder asked. "What's that?" Spike asked. "Could you make sure that Panini stays away from me?" Chowder asked. "The slightly older bunny?" Spike asked. Chowder shook his head yes. "Why?" "Because every time I wake up, she's sleeping next to me!" Chowder answered. "Alright! Got your first marefriend!" Spike said.

"Um...I thought it was girl-friend?" Chowder asked. "Mare means girl." Spike said. Chowder made the "Oh..." sound as he realized what it meant. "Well, could you?" He asked again. "Only because we're buds." Spike said. "We're friends?" Chowder asked. "Why not? Your a chill dude." Spike said. "Okay. Come on!" Chowder said. They both ran to catch up, but Chowder ran out of energy five seconds later.

**(Team Clockwise)**

"Who's going?" Darwin asked. "Don't look at me, I can't sing." Rigby said. "Can I try?" Cosmo asked. "Cosmo, and who else?" Darwin asked again. "I'm only singing for Chowder." Panini chimmed in. "And I'm not that bad. Might as well." Phineas said. "So, we have me, Cosmo, Panini, and Phineas. Anyone else?" Darwin asked. "I have more singing skills that swag its self." Rainbow said.

"I'm sure I have more skills than Lil' Miss Pegasus over here." Gorgonzola said. "That's six people! Let's go!" Darwin said. "Wait...what did he say?" Rainbow asked. "I have more skills than you." Gorgonzola said. Luckily, Frankie was fast enough to grab Rainbow before she could take off. "Hold your anger, Rainbow Dash." said Frankie. "You might need it for the competition.

"Alright." said Lewis. "Pick your songs." The twelve people who were chosen picked their songs.

**000**

**"Never heard of this song before." Spike said.**

**000**

**"What is this piece of junk?" Gorgonzola asked.**

**000**

**"-don't hurt me, no more!" Gumball sang.**

**000**

**"Who'd write such trash?" Rainbow asked.**

**000**

**"Eh, sucks...but not bad." Marceline said.**

**000**

**"This...sounds awesome." Darwin said.**

**000**

* * *

**(Tonight...)**

"Hello, Readers! And welcome to Epic Cartoon Idol! These are the rules: People will go against each other on a tournament. Since it's six people on each team, they will battle each other out. Who ever we decide who goes gets to go to the next round. Plus, when the names are announce, they will be highlited with black. Like: _**Panini.**_ Whoever is the last person on the tournament wins. Got that? Okay! With the help of Joe and me, then we can start the road!" Lewis said.

"This challenge, is a Team Deathmatch." Lewis said. "Wait, that's not fair! They only practice one song!" Bloo yelled. "Does it look like I care?" Lewis asked sarcastically. "First up, Spike Vs. Darwin!" Spike and Darwin approached the stage...and Darwin was sweating water. "What are you guys singing today?" the host asked. "Can't hold us by Macklemore SUCKA'!" Spike yelled randomly. "Nice. Alright, begin." Lewis said.

**_('Ello Readers! This song, you may have heard on the radio and the song may slightly change, but it's Can't hold us by Macklemore.)_**

_(Music starts.)_

_**Spike**: Yah, alright okay._

_**Spike:** Return of the mac, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit me,  
GET UP!_

**_Spike: _**_fresh out pimp strut walking,  
little bit of humble, little bit of cautious,  
Somewhere between like rocky and cosby  
sweatergang; nope nope y'all can't copy  
YUP!_

**_Spike: _**_Bad, moonwalking,  
this here, is our party, my ponies been on broadway.  
And we did it our way. Grown music,  
I shed my skin and put my bones to everything I record to it,  
and yet I'm on!_

**_Spike: _**_Let that stage light go and shine on down,  
got that Bob Burgers and Plinko in my style,  
Money,  
stay on my craft and stick around  
for those pounds, but I do that to pass the torch  
and put on for my town.  
Trust me!_

**_Spike: _**_I'm a I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T, boss hustler!  
Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track,  
BUSSING, halfway cross the city with the  
back-a-pack (x2)  
Caution, labels out here._

**_Spike:_**_ Nah they can't tell me nothing,  
we give it to the ponies,  
spread it across the country. Labels out here.  
Nah they can't tell me nothing, we give it to the ponies,  
spread it across the country._

**_Darwin and Spike: _**_Here we go back, this is the moment,  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till it's over so we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!  
Here we go back. this is the moment,  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till it's over so we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!_

**_Darwin: _**_Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah, I'm so-so greatful!  
I grew up, really want gold fronts but thats what you get when Wu Tang raised you.  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 heart beat  
And I'm meeting at the beat like you gave a little speed  
to a great white shark on shark week-  
-RAW!_

**_Darwin: _**_Tell me to go up. Gone! Deuces goodbye.  
I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Ceaser will make you a believer. Nah, I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people.  
Nah sing a song and it goes like:_

**_Darwin: _**_"Raise those hands, this is our party.  
We came to live like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me, if I fall,  
they got me then from that faliure gain humility  
and we keep marching ourselves!"_

_****__Darwin and Spike: __Here we go back, this is the moment,  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till it's over so we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!  
Here we go back. this is the moment,  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till it's over so we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!_

(Music Solo?)

_**Darwin: **Let's go!_

_**Spike: **Na na na na na na na na!_

_**Darwin: **Aaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_**Spike and Darwin: **And all my peple say!_

_**Spike: **Na na na na na na na na!_

_**Darwin: **Aaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_**Spike: and Darwin: **And all my people say!_

_**Spike: **Na na na na na na na na!_

_**Darwin: **Oooooooooooo!_

_**Spike and Darwin: **And all my people say!_

_**Spike:** Na na na na na na na na!_

_**Darwin: **Ma-kull-more!_

___**Darwin and Spike: **Here we go back, this is the moment,  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till it's over so we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!  
Here we go back. this is the moment,  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'till it's over so we put our hands up  
Like the ceiling can't hold us! Like the ceiling can't hold us!_

Everyone's mouth was hanging...literally. It was resting on the ground. Once every one fix themselves up, they clapped in happiness and awesomness. "That...was awesome! Definetly Spike." Lewis said. "Darwin gots my vote." Joe said. Lewis gave a small chuckle and pulled out his megaphone. "Alright! Sit at the benches. It's a tie!" He ordered. Spike and Darwin cheered and they ran off the stage. "Alright! It's Panini vs Isabella next!" Lewis yelled.

Isabella and Panini both brought up microphones and they had their smiles on. "Alright, what'd you grab?" Lewis asked. "Hit 'em up style by Blu Cantrell." Isabella said. "This is for you, Num Num's!" Panini said. Chowder shivered in fear and looked at Spike, but once he got the approval from him, Chowder sighed in relief.

_**Isabella: **While he was scheming _  
_ I was beamin' in the beamer just beamin'_  
_ can't believe that I caught my man cheating_  
_ so I found another way to make him pay for it all_

_ **Isabella: **So I went to Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree-ah_  
_ And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia _  
_ And as the cash box rang I_  
_ thought everything away_

_**Isabella: **(Oops)_  
_ **Panini: **There goes the dreams we used to say_

_ **Isabella: **(Oops)_  
_ **Panini: **There goes the time we spented away_

_ **Isabella: **(Oops)_  
_ **Panini: **There goes the love we had_  
_ but you cheated on me and that's worth THAT now_

_ **Isabella: **(Oops)_  
_ **Panini: **There goes the house we made a home_

_**Isabella: **(Oops)_  
_ **Panini: **There goes you'll never leave me alone_

_ **Isabella: **(Oops)_  
_ **Panini: **For all the lies you told this is what you owe_

_ **Panini: **Hey Ladies,_  
_ when your man wanna get buck wild_  
_ just go back and hit 'em up style_  
_ put your hands on his cash and _  
_ spend it to the last dime for all the hard times_

_ **Panini: **oh_  
_ when you go then everything goes_  
_ from the crib, to the ride and the clothes_  
_ so you better let him know that _  
_ if you mess up_  
_ you gotta hit 'em up_

_ **Panini: **While he was braggin_  
_ I was comin' down the hill and just draggin'_  
_ all of his pictures and his clothes in the baggin _  
_ I sold eveything else til there was just nothing left_  
_ and I paid all the bills about a month too late_  
_ It's a shame we have to play these games_  
_ t__he love we had just fade away, away_

_**Panini: **(Oops)_ _  
**Isabella: **There goes the dreams we used to say_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella: **There goes the time we spented away_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella: **There goes the love we had  
_ _ but you cheated on me and that's worth THAT now_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella: **There goes the house we made a home_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella: **There goes you'll never leave me alone_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella: **For all the lies you told this is what you owe_

_**Isabella: **All of the dreams you sold_  
_ **Panini: **left me out in the cold_  
_ **Isabella: **What happened to the days when we used to trust each other_?  
_**Panini: **And all of the things I sold _  
_ **Isabella: **Will take you until you get old _  
_ **Panini: **To get 'em back without me_  
_ **Isabella: **Cause revenge is better than money and friends!_

_**Isabella: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Panini and Isabella: **There goes the dreams we used to say_

_**Panini:**(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella and Panini: **There goes the time we spented away_

_**Isabella: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Panini and Isabella: **There goes the love we had  
_ _ but you cheated on me and that's worth THAT now_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella and Panini: **There goes the house we made a home_

_**Isabella: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Panini and Isabella: **There goes you'll never leave me alone_

_**Panini: **(Oops)  
_ _ **Isabella and Panini: **For all the lies you told this is what you owe_

Everyone cheered as Lewis and Joe rubbed their chins. "Hmm...what do you think Chef?" Lewis asked. "It appears that Isabella has caught my attention." Joe said. "Hm, hm, I agree." Lewis said, then grabbing his megaphone. "PANINI! GET OFF THE STAGE! YOU LOSE!" Lewis yelled. Isabella cheered and Panini started to grow tears in her eyes. "Can't I just get one more chance?" she asked. "Does it look like I'll give you another one?" Lewis asked sarcastically.

"So is that a-!" "No. Get off." Lewis said, pointing towards the benches. Panini pouted and her tears quickly left. She stomped her way off the stage and sat on her team. "It's okay Panini! You'll feel better soon!" Cosmo said. "Really?" Panini asked, looking at Cosmo. "Yeah! With some Churrios and Pretzels, it would make you feel all better." Cosmo said. Panini rolled her eyes and looked back at the stage. "Next, Gumball vs Gorgonzola!" Lewis said.

Gumball and Gorgonzola approached and Gumball was beyond happy. What was it called? Excitement? "Song?" Lewis asked. "What is love by Haddaway." Gumball said. "Alright! 80's music! Or...2000's music? Just go." Lewis said.

_**Gumball: **What is love?_  
_Baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me no more_

_**Gorgonzola: **Baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt-_

"STOP!" ordered Lewis. "Please...stop. You, Gorgonzola, have ruined the most epic song of all times. Get the fudge off my stage." Gumball, or pretty much everyone else, laughed until the throats started to burn. Gorgonzola's candle started to burn brighter and got bigger untill a tiny bit of the huge flame got on the curtain. That's when the stage started to catch on fire. "My stage!" Lewis yelled in fear. That's when he looked at the camera.

"Stop the film! STOP THE FILM!"


	5. Cartoon Rap battles part 2

Lewis was out of his mind when the film rolled again. "Okay..." He said, eyes twitching in anger. "Half of the stage is ruined. But it's okay. Because the next challenge, they will go first." The Clockwise team stared down Gorgonzola in anger.

**000**

**"I'll show them." said Gorgonzola. "I'll show them _all! _And when I do, each victim will be kicked out, even it's the last thing I do!"**

**000**

**"I can't help but feel...bad for him." Gumball said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know he's worthless in physical challenges...I could tell from the jumping-from-cliff thing. But...gotta let a man try, right? I hope he can forgive us laughing at him. Don't want to be kicked out for the million dollars. I need it to buy a million video games."**

**000**

Gorgonzola stumbled off the stage in anger as he see's Rainbow laughing at him. "I told ya man! No skills!" Rainbow said, then laughing.

**000**

**"Especially Skittles." Gorgonzola added.**

**000**

Gorgonzola see's Anais...and makes a devious smiles. He walks up to her and showing his best lie face yet. "Messed up how they treat me like dirt." Gorgonzola said. "I don't blame you." said Anais, fixing her shirt, "You know, I think your a nice guy." "Yeah, but...maybe we can work as a team." Gorgonzola said. "You mean an alliance?" Anais corrected. "Yeah an alliance. And since your so smart, I thought we can work together." Gorgonzola said.

"But we need one more just in case one of us gets kicked out." Anais said. "What about him?" Gorgonzola pointed at Phineas, what was having a conversation with Darwin. "Alright, but I think we need to continue the competition." Anais said. "Why?" Gorgonzola asked. "Alrigha campers. Since Team Clockwise has destroyed my stage. I just came up with a new challenge." Lewis said.

"And that would be?" Wanda asked. "Epic rap battles!" Lewis said with a smile. The teams all groaned in frustration. "So does that mean me and Darwin has to go..._again?!_" Spike asked. "Eeyup! Get to it." Lewis said.

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

Spike!

Vs

Darwin!

_**Spike: **Oh, okay, I get a talking fish._

_Might as well serve it cooked, and make sure it's in a dish._

_I'm sure that when they see you, they become Belibers,_

_But what I see, is more color and sezuires._

_How many times I have to say that you don't wear hat?_

_Because when I get home, you become a doormat._

_I'll wipe my feet all over your face,_

_All you'll be defeated, hope you like the taste._

**_Darwin:_**_ Dragon? You mean lame'in._

_So how many girls you've been Save'in?_

_I've saved tons, you saved ponies._

_Because of you, Anais became a brony._

_Let me get this straight, before it's to late._

_Because I don't want hate, but this'll be your fate._

_Your big and tough? More like lame and weak._

_Like Twilight said, "Think before you speak."_

**_Spike:_**_ She means you, you big dumb weirdo._

_Lame and weak? Um...uh...so?_

_I may be weak, but I am smart._

_Your to stupid to make a Poptart._

**_Darwin:_**_ Stupid? I'm smart enough to sing a song._

_At least I don't need friendship for what's right or what's wrong_

_Let's say that your a stupid dragon, that's a fact._

_You need a new voice, that's one thing you lack._

_**Spike: **Lack? Get a job you slacker!  
_

_In fact, leave Earth you life hacker!_

_You know what? You failed at the first challenge_

_You may want to stop your revenge._

**_Darwin: _**_Revenge? Your a lier!_

_I can't even get anything I desire!_

_Sure I had a plan, but it was making friends._

_And I'm think most of your's are just pretend._

"That...was...amazing. Totally Spike." Lewis said. "Why?" Joe asked. "Isn't it true that in their cartoon that when they tried to make a poptart, a house caught on fire?" Lewis asked. "Oh yeah...Spike. You win! And so does your team!" Joe yelled with a serious angry face and...yet...with a smile. The teamed cheered and the other teamed groaned.

"Win a point!" Lewis interuppted. The teams were confused. "Your team wins a point. Whoever wins the most points win. Next up, Isabella and Panini. Just to add drama and ratings." Leis finished with a laugh.

EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS!

Isabella!

Vs

Panini!

BEGIN!

_**Isabella: **Hello, bunny. You look ugly as ever._

_I meant to say that your boyfriend is never._

_He should be ashamed to be followed._

_Your sitting in Batman's batcave sorrow._

_You gonna cry? Is the bunny sad?_

_Aww, don't worry, you'll last._

**_Panini:_**_ I should say the same thing about you._

_Your more useless than a tool._

_Don't even talk, you make yourself a fool._

_Your head looks like a shape of a U._

_Now stop talking and go jump in a pool._

**_Isabella:_**_ Turning into a stalker I see?_

_You don't need proof for me to believe._

_I heard that Chowder wants you go to crazy town and stay,_

_He actually needs a cop to send you away._

**_Panini:_**_ Are you sure your not blind?_

_Because right now, I'm kicking your behind_

_You may be stupid, you may be dumb._

_Now runaway from my ka-ra-te, because if not, COME GET SOME!_

"Cops!" Lewis joked. "Panini...you still got burned!" Joe said still laughing. "Okay...okay since Isabella wins...it's Cosmo Vs Timmy! Last one! If Cosmo wins, however, Team Bombers still win. Do you still want to go?" Lewis asked. "Stage fright!" Timmy yelled with fear. "Churrios?" Cosmo asked. "Both nope. Alright, Team Bombers win!" Lewis said._  
_

The team cheered while Team Clockwise groaned once again. "Come on, losers! You gotta pick this up!" Lewis said as he left.

* * *

**(Elimination Center)**

"Alright, pick your votes." Lewis ordered.

**000**

**"Alright...who to pick...who to pick." Bloo said to himself. "Maybe I'll pick-"**

**000**

**"I'm stuck with a bunch of losers!" Rigby says. "We can't win one game! And we had the easiest challenge! ARGH! I'll just pick Panini. She made us lose."**

**000**

**"Hmm...maybe I'll chose Darwin because he's awesome! Oh! Last time, I played a game with the cops. It was called the 80's Cops. We mess with the FBI until they chase us. Then we had to make 80's jokes like, 'OH MY GERSH! THE FUZZ IS HERE!' Hahaha. Yeah... The Fairy Bureau Investigation actually put Wanted Posters of me! So awesome!" Cosmo said.**

**000**

**"BMO, of course." said Rainbow, now looking fully at the camera. "He's a useless robot who can barely do anything, really."**

**000**

**"I still want to repeatly beat Anais for taunting about the dragon! Ugh...sure I like the dragon, but he isn't for me. Chowder is. The dragon's warm...cozy...comfortable...lovable...wait...I didn't say that. HOW DO YOU GET THE TAPE OUT?!" Panini yelled at the camera.**

**000**

**"Um...not sure who to pick, since I am a video game. But...Panini? I guess." BMO said.**

**000**

**"BMO. Sure he's a really cool robot, but he's useless. Hope I don't hurt your feelings bro." Darwin said.**

**000**

**"And down to this. I know I didn't get to participate yet, but I hope I'm not kicked out. But...BMO." Phineas said.**

**000**

**"I know that Gorgonzola is a really sad about all this. Burning down the stage and humiliating himself. Gotta admit, pretty funny, but messed up. Um...Cosmo?" Anais said.**

**000**

**"Hehehe. Now it's my turn. Of course, my team laughed at me for having weak skills. I know I have a better chance then they do. And I'll prove it. But first. Frankie." Gorgonzola said.**

**000**

"Alright! Let's see who's staying. But first. Since you guys were so kind to tell us who to vote off, we shall put it right here!" Lewis said as Joe brung in the T.V. The teams gulped in fear as the T.V was turned on. It showed in order on who went first. Some gulped, mostly BMO, and others were ticked, like Panini. "I knew you liked the dragon!" Anais said. "SHUT UP!" Panini yelled.

"Well...looks like BMO has to go. Come on, buddy." Lewis said. With a little help of Cosmo and Frankie, BMO successfully made it onto the boat. "Bye!" BMO sang. The others waved and others said their goodbye's to BMO.

But...at the Girls Camp.

* * *

**(Girls Camp)**

Panini was strolling her way the her room...when she saw the dragon, the blue cat, and the buck-toothed boy. "I knew they were scheming something." Panini whispered to herself. She yanked Anais from her bed and dragged her as she quietly followed the three boys. "What do you want now?" Anais whispered to Panini. She pointed out to the boys as they started their conversation.

"...so will you join our alliance?" Spike asked. "Why not? Though I wish I was home." Timmy said. "You sure do say 'wish' a lot." Gumball said. "It's a habit." Timmy said. "Well?" Spike asked. "Alright, I'm in." Timmy said. "Good. And...I kinda saw something suspicious at Gorgonzola." Gumball said. "What do you mean?" Spike asked. "I heard say that he's gonna plot some revenge." Gumball said. "So now what?" Timmy said.

"Duh! Try to make the team lose and show them that he's evil!" Spike said. "Nice! Tomorrow?" Timmy asked. "Alright. Let's go to sleep" Spike said. "We need to make an alliance." Panini said as she zoned out the conversation. "Like I said, Wanda." Anais said. "She's on the other team." Panini said dull. "That's the point. We can call Wanda so we can sabatoge their plans!" Anais said.

"Anais...your a genius! Come on! Let's go ask her tomorrow!" Panini said as she once again yanked Anais to the dorm.


	6. Death Island part 1

"So...are you going to join?" Panini asked. "Fine. But I'm only doing this cause you like the dragon." Wanda teased. Panini growled from the sudden spread rumor as she raised her fist. "Can you hurry up please?" Finn asked from behind. Panini growled once again as she grabbed her food and went at her group table.

On Team Bombers table, Chowder was actually happy today. "Why are you so happy-go-lucky today?" Spike asked, coming with a few gemstones. "Look! Look at me, what do you see?" Chowder asked. "Um...food around your mouth...chips...and is that cake on your lap?" Spike asked. "Yep! Just for you. It's something for you keeping an eye on Panini last night so I can get some sleep." Chowder said. "She actually tried sneaking in at least 5 times before she stopped." Spike said.

"Exactly! I owe you! So do you want the cake or not?" Chowder asked. Spike grabbed the cake and he ate it piece by piece. That's when Lewis decided to come in. "Hello, fellow campers!" Lewis said. "Hurry up and tell us the challenge already!" Frankie yelled. "Okay, jeez. This challenge is a partner game, and it might take you a few days to get to Death Island." Lewis said.

"Death Island?" Mordecai asked. "Yup! Death Island is when a whole bunch of adventures use to scavenge their. Now...it when down the drain as crazy people live there now." Lewis said. "Isn't that when the game Far Cry comes in?" Bloo asked. "Woah...I didn't even think of that yet. Hmm...might need paintball guns if you want to survive." Lewis said with a laugh.

**000**

**"Once again, one of my teammates try to get us killed." Rigby said.**

**000**

"So...let's pick the partners. Spike and Panini, your together. Mordecai and Rigby, your together. Gumball and Gorgonzola, your together. Bloo and Cosmo, your together. And the rest pick your partners, I don't care." Lewis said.

"Wait, why do they get to pick?" Panini asked. "Because I don't care. But...since you guys were the ones with secrets you must tell, we're gonna put this electric braclet on you so you can tell the truth. So...you might want to waste your head start and get to Death Island." Lewis said. "Who wins since were on opposite teams?" Gumball asked.

"No, you guys just got to let your secrets out. The others must pare up with someone in their own groups. If someone else doesn't find a partner, they go alone. NOW HURRY UP!" Lewis yelled. The pairs that were called upon got a head start as they ran into the woods.

**Spike and Panini**

They walked in the forest with the awkward silence and forest noises around them. "Um...this is awkward." Spike said nervously. "Yeah. Um...hope the secrets aren't about each other." Panini said. "You wanna go first?" Spike asked. Panini's cheek's grew warm, but luckily Spike didn't see it. "Hey...why do you like Chowder anyway?" Spike asked. "I don't have to tell you!" Panini said.

Unfortunatley, the bracelet went off and shocked both Panini and Spike. "What the? Isn't it suppose to work on one of us?" Spike asked. "Lewis! You rigged the bracelet!" Panini yelled.

**(Trailer)**

"Joe." Lewis called. Joe came in with a hatchet and he wore a net on his head. "Yeah?" He asked. "I was watching the camera's. Did you rig the bracelet?" Lewis asked. "Yeah?" Joe said again. "This...is why we're best friends." Lewis said. They both shared a laugh and Joe went back into the kitchen.

**Spike and Panini**

"Okay, let's think about this." said Spike, now holding Panini's hands. "We have to tell the truth and get to Death Island. Okay? Unless you want to be shocked again, I'll come out clean first, okay?" Spike said. Panini was shocked that Spike held her hands. They weren't just gentle. No, they were warm and scaley. Panini regained her focus and stared at Spike with a stern face. "Alright." She said.

"Okay, the reason why I need the money is so I can go to the Dragon Season Festival. The strongest and fierce dragons can only enter. I'm the judge, but apparently, I have to pay a fee. Some dragon is blackmailing and I need at least 100,000 bits to enter the crud. I didn't want to tell anypony because then everyone will literally try to cheat for me to win the thing. So...that's really it." Spike said.

"Who's blackmailing you?" Panini asked. "Some woman name Sarah. Same height as me and same species, but a real pain in the knoggin." said Spike, now looking at the forest and letting go of her bunny hands, "Let out your's, 'cause I don't want to be zapped by Lewis's pranks." "Not yet! Please, I just want to make it out of this forest alive." Panini said. "Fine, but because I actually agree to the plan." Spike said. They ran into a random direction, hoping to find the boats.

**000**

**"Love him? HAH! Only if he's the last dragon on earth. My love for him is dead and buried underneath the ground. The good news is that I only let out my lie before is so Wanda can help me on my team. Downside is that my friends will mock me 'till no tomorrow." Panini said.**

**000**

**Gorgonzola and Gumball**

They was walking in the forest until Gorgonzola couldn't handle anymore stress. "Okay! I want to make it out alive and win the money. Just let out your's first." Gorgonzola said. "Fine! Are you planning something?" Gumball asked. Gorgonzola only scoffed. "Pa-lease! If I wanted revenge, I would have simply got rid of you." Gorgonzola said. "Maybe with those weak talents, probably not." Gumball said.

**000**

**"UGH! Now _he's _on my back to?! I really need that alliance with Anais and Phineas. Wait...scratch Anais, she looks a little _to _smart. I need someone so stupid, he's to easy to manipulate." Gorgonzola said.**

**000**

"Are you telling me that I have no skills at all?!" Gorgonzola asked. "Well, duh! You have ruined the most epic song in Blu-tube history!" Gumball said. "You mean Snooze-tube?" Gorgonzola asked. "Maybe where your from because you lazily sleep all the time." Gumball said. "How _dare _you! Muah, doesn't have to take crud like this from you!" Gorgonzola said. "Spill the beans, drama queen! Your hiding something and you know it!" Gumball said.

"I don't have to tell you that." Gorgonzola said. The bracelet zapped both Gumball and Gorgonzola like an electric fence and it soon went off. "Aw man, Lewis rigged the stuff." Gumball said. "Fine! I'll tell you," Gorgonzola said, then pushing Gumball hard enough to make him fall, "Look, I hate you. Your a dumb cat who can't even spell the word 'Egg' and your to stupid to think I'm planning something. Just stay out of my way, or I'll beat you until you crack!" Gorgonzola warned.

"Crack this!" Gumball shouted and gave a smooth round house on the ground. The foot collided with his face and Gorgonzola fell to the ground. Unfortunatley, Gorgonzola's weak strength cause him to lose over a puny weakling cat. He pinned the candle animal to the ground and wrapped both of his hands behind his back. "TELL ME YOUR SECRET!" Gumball yelled.

"Never!" Gorgonzola yelled, but only to be both zapped by the bracelet.

**Mordecai and Rigby**

"We're gonna make it through easy!" Rigby said. Mordecai laughed and gave an epic high five. "Yeah we are. We have no secrets to tell." Mordecai said. "Than what's the point of putting us together?" Rigby said. They both stretched the 'oh' sound and laughed. During mid-laugh, they was zapped by the bracelet. "Huh? Did Lewis rigged the stuff?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know!" Mordecai said. "Okay, are you hiding the secrets, Mordecai?" Rigby asked. "No!" Mordecai said. The bracelet went off again and shocked them both. "Okay! I...have a crush on Frankie." Mordecai said quickly. "Woah...I owe Muscle Man so much money." Rigby said blankly. He face palmed and he looked at Mordecai. "How could you both like Frankie...and _her?_" Rigby said. "Her?" Mordecai asked.

"National television." Rigby said. "Oh. Well...I DON'T KNOW!" Mordecai said. "Dude...your never gonna get a lady that way." Rigby said. "I know. This is bad." Mordecai said to himself. "Look, Death Island, now." Rigby said. "Right. Come on." Mordecai said. They ran into the wilderness and not looking back.

**Bloo vs Cosmo**

"...but I had to explosive to get my pretzels. Tasty pretzels..." Cosmo said, licking his lips at the idea. Bloo only sighed...and rolled his eyes win frustration.

**000**

**"Okay, seriously, how long do I have to stay with the crazy psycho path? All he talks about is food, his boring past life, and his wife, Wanda. Ugh...Lewis...WHY?!" Bloo asked in anger. But...he suddenly had an idea. "Maybe teaming up with Cosmo is not such a bad idea. I can use his moron skills and help me get into the...final three."**

**000**

"Can you just...shut up?" Bloo asked frustrated. "Shut up? You mean like shutting a door looking upwards? Oh! The cloud is a churro! A churro!" Cosmo pointed at the sky. "Would you shut...UP?!" Bloo asked again. "Well I don't know. Are fairies real?" Cosmo asked.

What kind of socery is this?

"I don't know. Aren't you a fairy?" Bloo asked with anger. "No...I'm Carl. A magical princess that rules all churrios!" Cosmo said. "This...is going to be the longest day in my life." Bloo said.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Yeah, sorry this took so long, busy with something else. Anyways, this challenge will focus more on the one's that were choses to stay together. Hope that you don't get mad at me. Bye! :)**_


End file.
